


Happiness is when I'm with You

by thesnowyswan



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron POV, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnowyswan/pseuds/thesnowyswan
Summary: Reunion night set in between Thursday night and Friday morning.Gratuitous Porn with Plot.





	Happiness is when I'm with You

They walk home, Aaron tucked into Robert’s side, jostling as they go, and when they reach the front door, Robert stands behind Aaron, pressing his nose against his ear and his hands loosely resting on Aaron’s stomach. Aaron laughs and holds onto his hands once the door is open and they walk like a four-legged person, Robert pushing the door closed with his heel, luckily not making a bang, before they get to the settee and Aaron turns so that Robert goes around him and sits down. Aaron folds one leg under himself and sits beside him. They’re both still a bit giddy, Robert rubbing his hand up and down Aaron’s thigh just to touch him because he can.

Robert’s smiling and his hand slows. Aaron’s heart picks up and he’s caught between looking at Robert’s eyes and his mouth.

His hand stops above Aaron’s knee, “Can we just—?”

Aaron nods, “Whatever you want.”

He’s not going anywhere. Whatever Robert wants is what he wants.

Robert smiles, softer and smaller this time, and he leans forward, and then he’s waiting for Aaron to meet him halfway. It’s tender because they have time for that now. It’s no longer Aaron pressing his lips as tightly as he can get them to Robert’s in case he disappears or changes his mind. It’s easy and measured because they have _time_. Aaron finds himself grinning when Robert pulls away from him.

“Ya idiot,” He’s shaking his head internally, but Aaron also feels punch-drunk. He’s got butterflies in his stomach that seem to be escaping into his chest and tickling the back of his throat because he’s just so happy.

Robert’s tongue pokes out a little between his teeth in that way it does when he’s teasing, “Yeah, but your idiot now, right.”

Aaron bites his lip, _always_ on the tip of his tongue: “Yeah.”

He grabs Robert’s jacket, a side in each hand and he draws him in close for another kiss, one where he sucks Robert’s bottom lip between his and gives it a cheeky bite before letting him go, hands still in his jacket and both of them breathing into each other.

Aaron’s eyes are closed, but he feels Robert’s palm on his face as Robert pushes slowly for him to unfold his leg and lie on his back, Robert getting between his thighs and lying on his chest. His coat has ridden up into his neck and they’re both laughing as Robert frees him by unzipping it and pushing it out of the way. His jumper is soft where Robert’s hand is rubbing against his waist over it, but it’s not what he wants, as good as it feels. He’s lying to himself if he thinks he wants anything other than Robert anyway he can have him.

He knows he’s trembling when Robert eases his hand up under the soft black wool, a Christmas present the year before last if he remembers rightly, to replace one that had holes in it. Aaron focuses on where he remembers the holes being, bottom left hem, right armpit, until Robert’s thumb skates over his skin and his fingers stroke Aaron’s side.

“You alright?” Robert asks him, quietly as he leans up on his other arm, precarious on the edge of the settee.

Aaron’s better than alright, he’s great, he just feels _everything_ , “Mmm.”

He untucks Robert’s shirt from his jeans and mirrors his actions, cupping softly Robert’s side, his thumb rubbing warmly before pressing into the dip next to Robert’s hip bone.

Robert leans down, lips pressing on his again, and Aaron opens up immediately, hands coming from under Robert’s shirt up to his face to trap him there, making him give more and more until Aaron’s satisfied. He’s not though. His hips rock of their own accord and he sighs when he needs to breathe because he loathes giving Robert up for anything.

Still, Aaron makes himself lie back and let Robert go, internally giving himself a little curse because he wants so much and he can’t shove it back down anymore.

And as much as he thinks he’s being stealth about hiding it, he knows that with Robert, he can’t hide anything. Robert sits himself up on Aaron’s thighs and teases his belt out of its loops. The excited drop in his stomach does nothing to ease his pain. He just curls his fingers into fists and watches Robert as he traces the line of skin above his waistband before putting his hands on his own thighs.

“You’re really not going to say anything?” Robert laughs. Aaron sits up and shoves at him, laughing too.

“I’m try’na be nice.”

Robert gets up and offers Aaron his hand, “Yeah, but it’s been too long.”

Aaron stands, holding onto Robert’s hand, and Robert kisses him like he used to; hot, fast and a little bit dirty. It’s like a livewire is sparked somewhere in his brain and its hooked up to the pit of his stomach and his groin. He lets go to fist his hands in the back of Robert’s jacket, the leather supple under his fingers. Robert manages to put enough distance between them to get Aaron’s coat off and toss it into the corner, but after that, Aaron drags him upstairs.

*

Robert is shushing him as he’s trying to shove him into the bedroom, kicking his trainers off in the hallway with a thud, and Aaron just ignores him and wrestles with his jacket until it’s a heap on his floor. There is only one goal now, skin, and as much of it as he can expose.

“Aaron.”

There’s hesitancy in Robert’s voice and his hands circle Aaron’s wrists, holding them, and he stops, looking up at Robert.

He looks uncomfortable, so Aaron drops his hands.

“It’s not—” Robert sighs. “It’s just. I haven’t.”

 _Oh_.

“I don’t know how good—”

Aaron feels his heart swell up for this one man, so confident in some things and so utterly distraught in others. He’s so intent on looking at the floor and not at Aaron, Aaron has to tilt his chin back up with his fingers.

“Robert, just…touch me, like you used to, s’all I want.” He brings Robert’s hands back to his waist, lets his own naturally cup under Robert’s elbows. It’s something they’ve done a hundred times; kissing, hugging, touching, it’s what they do. This is what they do best.

 _And the other stuff now_ , he promises himself and Robert.

Robert lifts his top up and Aaron ducks out of it as it drops on top of Robert’s coat. He tries not to be self-conscious of his scars, but he can’t help it. He’ll never be a perfect memory for Robert, but he’s no longer ashamed of them. Robert is one of the few men he’s known who doesn’t ignore or make a deal about them. He traces the line from Aaron’s throat to his sternum, scarred skin and not, all of it Aaron to him. He ruins it, of course, by poking Aaron in his belly button, but it breaks the tension for both of them.

“Oi!” Aaron folds his arms protectively over himself and Robert gives him that same cheeky tongue between his teeth smile as he takes off his own belt.

“You had it coming,” Robert starts on his shirt, but Aaron bats his hands away, getting his hands on the purple speckled monstrosity – okay, maybe it’s not that bad – and deals with it as quickly as he can.

Robert has his head cocked with interest, trying to fit his hands to Aaron’s biceps, but he can’t quite reach, even with his massive ones. Aaron suddenly feels self-conscious about that and Robert zeroes in on it and gives him a little kiss that Aaron chases to no avail.

“I thought they were bigger. They are. I used to be able to fit my fingers and thumbs closer,” Robert talks as if it’s to himself, “you’re still taking care of yourself.”

 _Pride_ , it’s all Aaron hears, but part of it must be sadness because he feels it too as he brushes Robert’s shirt off and he can see the differences in him by eye. He slips down and kisses Robert’s chest, lets him put a hand on the back of his head and one loosely hanging on his shoulders as he sucks a bruise on Robert’s chest and he leans back to see how it looks. It isn’t the darkest hickey he’s ever given, but Robert’s pale and flushes easily, so it’s stark against his freckles and his nipple next to it.

“Having fun there?” Robert teases, but his mouth audibly shuts when Aaron gets a hold of the button on his jeans. He scoots his shoes off, hopping a bit because his are tighter to get off than Aaron’s.

“Robert.” It comes from somewhere inside Aaron’s chest, his heart, the very central part of him that only works because he has what he feels for Robert. The scary part.

Robert nods, “Yeah,” his hands reaching for Aaron’s trousers and undoing them too. They take their own off and there’s a thick moment where they’re both just naked and it’s hard to look anywhere else. But Aaron doesn’t want Robert to look anywhere else. He wants his eyes on him, taking him in, the state of his body. Robert is the only one he’s ever wanted to look at him for one reason and another. Right now, it’s because he’s his. He gave Robert his heart with his words and now he’s going to give him his body.

He wishes it wasn’t so soppy sounding, but he’s felt so empty for so long, he doesn’t care. When Robert puts his hand on his waist now, it’s like fire, spreading through that emptiness and making it light and bright, and _full_.

Robert’s other hand rests heavily on his dick. He makes himself look Robert in the eye as Robert curls his fingers loosely and slides them slowly up and down. It doesn’t take a lot to make him swollen and he lets Robert walk him back to the bed, dropping down on it, but stopping Robert from joining him, Aaron’s face perfect height with his groin.

The tentative apprehension is back. Aaron won’t stand for it, he pulls Robert’s legs apart a bit from behind and he blows gently on his skin. He gives a little twitch and it’s satisfying deep inside Aaron. He can still do this, he can still pull desire out of Robert as easily as breaths. He licks his lips and hovers just above, his hand holding Robert where he wants him, watching Robert watch him. Robert cups his face with one hand, thumb tugging at the corner of his mouth and then he leans forward to take him inside.

Aaron’s shameless after that. That familiar heat and salt under his tongue just opens him up, his chest cracking wide with love and he wants to impart it through this, the most intimate part of their lives. He lets Robert go with his hand, curves them both around his bum instead and gently pushes him into guiding himself freely in Aaron’s mouth. He lets Robert tease himself on his tongue until he decides to make Aaron let him go and shoves him down on the bed, his tongue hotter than Aaron’s as he wipes at Aaron’s lips to make him part them, as if he would deny him now, and accept the slick rolls of Robert’s tongue as they grapple with getting each other on the bed while still kissing.

Aaron laughs, stopping the kiss by turning his face away and covering his teeth with his lips and forcing Robert to lie beside him, their legs all caught up and hands back on waists. Aaron slips past Robert’s arm resting on his and grabs a handful of his bum, soft in his hand, and gives it a squeeze. Robert shuffles forward and starts dragging his cock on Aaron’s hip, still wet with his spit, and up towards his belly.

He thinks about it, rolling Robert onto his stomach and lining himself up on his back, hips pinned to the bed while Aaron fucks him, but it won’t change that feeling inside him. The part that yearns for only what Robert can give. What Aaron will only allow him to have since they met. He feels like a bit of a tit putting that much pressure on it, but he never wanted anyone else to touch him like that since he met Robert. Robert was the one who when he felt like it, dragged Aaron to the end of the bed and folded him up to his own will and fucked him until he came wetly and crying out from stimulation. Aaron forces himself to hold tight at the bottom of his dick to keep himself in check and Robert watches him do it, his fingers walking on Aaron’s forearm.

“Alright?” He asks.

Aaron nods, “Yeah, excited, y’know.”

Robert stills and takes the question out of the equation when he rolls Aaron onto his back, forcing his way between his thighs again like he did on the sofa. Aaron cradles Robert’s hips, his knees falling outwards, while he pulls his feet under him next to Robert’s knees. Robert watches his own hand as he leans to one side and rubs Aaron’s thigh.

“Can I—?”

 _Touch you? Fuck you? All of the above? Yes_.

Aaron drags Robert up for a kiss, wraps an arm around his shoulders as his other hand holds Robert’s face, thumb tilting his chin down and angled better for Aaron to take his fill. It’s not enough, not now that they’ve been apart, Aaron will never feel like he’s kissed Robert enough because he spent too many days not kissing him.

“Aaron, Aaron—” Robert presses his name into his lips as he leans back.

Aaron curses as he forces himself to let go again. He grunts deep in his throat and opens his eyes. Robert’s looking at him all soft, but Aaron can feel how hard he is against him and he nods because he gets it. He pushes too hard and it’s over before it’s even started.

“It’s just. _Fuck_.” He wants Robert. Plain and simple.

“Alright, settle down.” Robert jokes, so Aaron pinches his hip and he shifts to the side to get away. “Ow, ta.”

“I’m dyin’ here.” He gestures to himself as if he were actually dying of something and Robert just raises his eyebrows.

Robert then gives him a cheeky twist of his wrist that feels so good while it’s happening but is over far too quickly, “Looks fine to me.”

“Lube’s in the drawer, get on with it,” Aaron pushes him, and Robert laughs at him again, grabbing his wrist and kissing the inside of it.

Robert has to actually get up to get to the drawer, so Aaron lets his left leg fall to the side as he teases the tip of his own dick, Robert’s silhouette a mix of light and dark from the windows. Robert sits on the edge of the side of the bed and Aaron rolls over to him, giving him a soft kiss on his back when he doesn’t move right away.

Aaron can see what he has in his hands.

He closes his eyes, screwing them shut for a second before he opens them again, “If you want to, we can, but I’m clean and…and I never.”

The condom foil is shiny and accusatory in the light.

Robert puts it back in the drawer.

“I’ll get tested.” He promises, but Robert hushes him and turns around to kiss him again, silencing his apologies.

Aaron throws himself into that kiss, holds Robert’s face in his hands as Robert tries to move them back to the middle of the bed, but Aaron can’t quite let go, he needs Robert to know that he’s safe. That what’s theirs is theirs. Robert moves him though, with a dry middle finger slipped between his cheeks under and past his balls. It shocks him with a gasp and Robert uses that to push him back, and he goes.

Robert ends up on his knees above Aaron, flicking the lid and flicking closed when he’s done, “I don’t care who you’ve been with, you’re with me now.”

He is. All of him, everything he can give, he’s giving it to Robert.

“I love you,” It comes out without Aaron really meaning it to, but he does mean it. He still feels that trill of fear when he does. That Robert will disappear if he says it too much, but he doesn’t, he leans down, shuffles back to lie on Aaron’s belly and he hovers his lips above Aaron’s and waits for him to kiss him back.

A wet finger presses almost against him, so he fidgets a bit until he has to shake his head, “pillow” mumbled out between kisses and Robert lets him up to grab one and shove it under his own hips.

Even Robert’s first finger catches Aaron because it’s been so long. He breathes into his belly and relaxes the best he can. Robert kisses his shoulder and licks teasingly at his collarbone as he starts to slowly draw in and out. Aaron’s toes curl because it sparks an easy kind of heat inside him. He cups his hand around the back of Robert’s neck and plays with the hair at the nape.

“Good?” Robert asks as he eases out.

Aaron nods, so Robert comes back with two. He tries not to wince, but Robert doesn’t push it. He wipes the lube on his fingers onto Aaron and picks up the bottle to put more on. Instead of two, he pushes his thumb inside and it’s back to being really good again. Aaron chases that feeling with abortive circles of his own hips and Robert moves down so that he’s kissing his belly and teasing the tip of his cock with his mouth.

“Jesus.” He’s caught up again. Robert presses up a little before his thumb disappears and he tries with two again. Aaron focuses on his dick being sucked, that velvety heat of where Robert is looking down, and the head almost pushes on the inside of his cheek where he keeps his mouth wide and loose. He can feel it when he touches Robert’s face, and that’s when Robert slips the second one in.

“ _Ah_.” It’s not a pained sound, but it comes from deep within. Aaron licks his lips and puts one hand on the headboard as he tries again with rolling his hips, Robert sucking on him at the same time and he’s in complete disarray. Does he push into Robert’s wet mouth? Or does he push back for the heavy press of Robert’s fingers that are poking gently within reach of his prostate?

Planting his feet, Aaron tilts his hips that little bit further up and Robert has to let him drop from his mouth, smearing spit on his belly, but he feels that hot/cold sparking pleasure when Robert curls his fingers and his cock starts to dribble its own wetness the longer Robert rocks his fingers.

“Fuck, fuck…fuck, no.” Aaron lets his hips fall and flattens himself on the bed again, hands coming to rest at his sides.

Robert gives him another couple of short thrusts with his fingers before he takes them away, “No?”

“No, and you know why.” Aaron breathes deeply and tries to calm himself down, “come on.”

“Two was pretty tight,” Robert points out, stroking himself with the fingers he just had inside Aaron. Aaron can see them glistening and he has to look away.

“Two is fine.” He says shortly. Which means he’s getting three. Surliness never got him anywhere good in bed with Robert. “ _Robert_ —”

For once, he’s wrong. Robert pushes at his knee to move it over a little and he takes the opportunity to shuffle down a bit on the pillow as Robert wipes more lube on himself.

“Any other time—” Robert tells him, and Aaron knows, he’d be in for it, but they’ve been apart too long, there’s no time for games and playing. “I just can’t get you out of my head.”

He’s lining up his body with Aaron’s, hand pushing his knee further up, “The way I know things will play out.”

Aaron bears down, grabbing onto Robert’s arms, “Yes.”

Robert curses and it makes Aaron smile, he almost gets too distracted and tightens up, but he saves himself and Robert keeps driving forward. He bottoms out and Aaron arches his back in sympathy, his whole body full, his heart feeling at its limit. Robert uses Aaron’s curved back to get an arm under him and help pull him down onto Robert’s hips more fully as he starts slowly moving back and forth. Aaron makes Robert let his leg go and he hooks his ankles up on Robert’s back, but mostly slipping onto his bum.

Aaron holds tight to the full feeling, surrounded by Robert, caught up in stupid things like the way he smells – exactly the same as he remembers – and how he breathes deeply when he’s trying not to moan. All the things Aaron had tried to forget, but couldn’t, because Robert is who he’s supposed to be with.

“It’s you, yeah,” He whispers when Robert kisses his neck and Aaron pulls on his hair, “it’s always you.”

Robert nods because he hears him, and he speeds up a little more, Aaron licking his lips again because it’s starting to feel really good, getting a hand between them good, but he holds on, he watches Robert’s face as he screws his eyes shut and sweat starts to form on his face as he tries to hold on. Aaron holds a hand around Robert’s neck again as his hips are bounced by Robert’s thrusts, his lips are getting loose, moans getting louder and more frequent, so Robert shunts himself inside as he tries to capture Aaron’s mouth, but they keep missing each other with Robert’s movements.

“ _Aaron_ ,” Robert warns, his breathing wrecking Aaron’s name, but Aaron can’t stop. He gets his hand between them, he can’t make a fist because Robert is so tight on him, but he gets his fingers around the head of his dick and he cries out. Robert balances himself on one arm and covers Aaron’s mouth with his hand. It’s awkward, but they manage it without upsetting their rhythm and Aaron just groans even louder against Robert’s palm.

Robert shakes his head, laughing a little, “I love you, but shut up.”

Aaron keeps stripping his dick and he grabs around to Robert’s arse and his hips stutter as Aaron pulls on his cheek to part him a little.

“You—” Robert pushes harder against his mouth. “Get up.”

Robert slips out of Aaron as Aaron shoves the pillow off the bed. They swap so that Robert is on his back and Aaron can climb over his hips. They both get the time to calm down as Robert fits himself back inside Aaron’s body, but the moment he is, Robert kicks his hips up and shoves himself inside hard.

Aaron groans deep in his belly and bites his own hand because Robert isn’t wrong. He’s going to wake the house up if he doesn’t curb it.

Robert holds his hips and stabilises him as Aaron rises and falls over his cock, making it so that he can keep biting his hand and stroking himself, unencumbered.

Yeah, he’s definitely going to come. Robert laid out in front of him, pulling his own lip between his teeth and then sighing in place of those deep moans that Aaron knows he can get out of him? It’s more than even he remembers. The strength in his fingertips as he holds Aaron up and lets him go? _Everything_.

Aaron can’t hold himself up anymore, he leans down and kisses Robert, wet and charged, but ultimately just a clash of mouths as Robert holds his waist and fucks up into his body and pushes him over the edge. Aaron barely hides his face in Robert’s neck before he’s shaking and using his hand to pull the come out of his body. Some of it gets on him, he feels it, but most of it lands on Robert’s stomach and on his chest with the force of Aaron’s orgasm. He leans his forehead on Robert’s shoulder as Robert eases himself into slower thrusts to tease Aaron as he jerks hard in and amongst the shakes.

He moans softly again before he puts a hand on the bed and holds himself up, “Rob, come on.”

Robert kisses his chest where he can reach before he starts thrusting properly again. It’s less speed, but more depth, just heavy shoves of Robert inside him that almost make him feel like he could come again. He smothers his mouth as the moans start coming again and Robert holds his hips down tighter than ever before as he paints Aaron inside with come. Aaron sits up and back, wriggling to keep Robert inside and Robert hisses as he tips into oversensitivity, but doesn’t move to pull out.

Everything is warm and boneless for Aaron right now. Until he gets a leg cramp. He rolls off with a pained laugh and Robert rubs his thigh, but pointedly tries not to laugh.

“Oh, sod off, like it’s never happened to you,” Aaron knocks Robert’s shoulder with his. There was one time in the portacabin where Robert had Aaron on the desk and he got one really bad in his left calf and had to walk it off with his trousers half pulled up and Aaron laughing at him with his cock out.

It makes him soft to know that they have those memories and that they’ll get to make more.

“Please tell me you’re not thinking about the portacabin,” Robert asks him as he turns to hide his face in Aaron’s shoulder.

“Well, I’m not now,” He jokes.

“Great,” Robert grouses and he goes back to lying on his back. Aaron follows and lies his head on Robert’s chest, listening to his heart thump-thump away.

“It was cute, in a way.”

Robert snorts and it bounces Aaron’s head up on his chest, “Yeah, just the look I was going for.”

“More than made up for it though,” Aaron remembers the right tongue fucking he got for that. Ruined several files with an ‘unknown substance’.

“Yeah,” Robert’s voice is soft again, so Aaron looks up at him and puts his hand on his shoulder and rests his chin on it.

“We’ll make plenty more ‘mistakes’, I’ll bet ya.”

Robert’s arm comes around his back and draws little abstract patterns on him which he finds horribly soothing.

“As long as it’s with you,” Robert tells him, quietly and almost hushed.

 _Always with me_.

“Yeah with me,” Aaron wants to laugh it off, but it hurts to, “Always with me.”

Robert lifts his chin and Aaron lets him, making sure he looks Robert in the eye, “You and me.”

It’s a question and a promise, one Aaron can answer and agree to.

“You and me.”

*

In the morning, Aaron takes a quick shower while Robert is sleeping, trying to wash off the worst of the encrusted parts that he didn’t deem worthy to deal with last night in lieu of naked kissing, naked cuddles and naked snuggling with Robert.

He tries not to let his heart drop out of his feet when he notices that Robert isn’t in bed when he comes back into the room. He does, however, spot in Robert’s haste to…do whatever, he’s dropped his keys on the floor, so Aaron picks them up and puts them on the bed while he gets dressed.

Once he’s dressed, Aaron opens up the top drawer of his dresser and pulls out a box he keeps at the back and flips the lid off on top of his pants and pulls out the key from inside. Robert’s key.

It isn’t really a debate. Robert’s home, they’re together, so he should come home properly, but Aaron hesitates over it being too quick. He wonders if it’s the right time with everything that’s going on for Robert, but he feels that same feeling in his heart that just wants Robert here all the time. _I love him_. So, home it is.

*

Robert looks somewhat like a kid with their hand in the biscuit barrel for trying to sneak off, but Aaron isn’t mad. They’re going to talk to Liv together after he’s told his family and then they’re gonna do it. _Be together_.

He’s stupidly excited and it’s all he’s ever wanted.

“Welcome home.”

It runs around in his head, and he knows in his heart it wasn’t just Robert coming home, he was too. A key for a ring. Things that mean nothing without the other.

After so long, Aaron is going to be happy, he just _knows_ it.

He said once, “I want to be happy.”

 _I am happy_ , he tells himself, and his smile just gets wider.


End file.
